Oraciones Potterianas
by Cecil Gabbiani
Summary: Éstas son oraciones que se deben rezar antes de leer cualquier libro de Harry Potter... SÍ, LO SÉ, SOY UN MALDITO BLASFEMO!
1. Credo

Credo HP.  
  
Creo en una sola JK Rowling Todopoderosa, creadora de Slytherin y Griffindor, de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Creo en un solo Harry, hijo único de James Nacido de Lily antes de su muerte.   
  
Harry de Gryffindor, mago de mago, Harry mago no muggle, atacado, no asesinado, por el mismo Dark Lord que sus padres, por quien muchos fueron asesinados, que por nosotros los magos y nuestro Ministerio fue protegido y, por obra del director de Hogwarts, se presentó en Privet Drive y se educó como Muggle, y por Hagrid fue recogido en tiempos de Cornelius Fudge.   
  
Venció a Quirrel y fue recompensado y regresó a Little Winnning, según el Libro 1. Y regresó en un Ford Anglia, que está ubicado dentro del Bosque Prohibido, donde habitan los Centauros. Y de nuevo aparecerá en otro libro para salvar el pellejo a Harry y Ron. Y su fama no tendrá fin.   
  
Creo en el Dark Lord, causa y efecto de la saga de Potter, cuyo terror precede a Harry y Ron. Que con Harry y Ron recibe una misma admiración y alabanza y del que habló Sybill Trelawney.   
  
Creo en el Libro 5, que es un, largo, entretenido y esclarecedor. Confieso que no hay ni un solo fic que modifique la saga.   
  
Espero la resurrección de Sirius y la vida en un mundo Sin Mary Sues.   
  
Accio. 


	2. Gloria

Gloria  
  
Gloria a Sirius, a Remus y a James Potter;  
  
como era desde la época de los Marauders  
  
ahora y siempre, por los Siglos de los Siglos.  
  
Accio. 


	3. Rowling Nuestra

Rowling Nuestra   
  
Rowling nuestra que estás en Inglaterra, santificado sea tu Potter.  
  
venga a nosotros tu libro 6.   
  
Hágase tu voluntad así en el Ministerio como en Hogwarts.   
  
Danos hoy nuestro Crucio de cada día,   
  
perdona nuestro yaoi como nosotros también perdonamos la muerte de Sirius.   
  
No nos dejes caer en un Mary Sue y líbranos de toda Umbridge.   
  
Accio. 


	4. Yo Confieso

Antes que nada, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, verdaderamente me alientan para seguir escribiendo (y seguir refundiéndome en el infierno ¬¬)... Espero poder seguir teniendo ideas para nuevas oraciones, así que no desesperen.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Yo Confieso  
  
Yo confieso, ante Rowling Todopoderosa, y ante ustedes, fanáticos, que he escrito fics de   
  
slash,  
  
yuri,   
  
crossbreeding   
  
y bizarre.   
  
Por mi perversión,   
  
por mi perversión,   
  
por mi gran perversión.   
  
Por éso ruego a Hermione Granger, siempre ñoña, a los maestros a los alumnos, y a ustedes squibs, que intercedan por mí ante Bloomsbury, y Nuestro Editor. 


	5. Ave Petunia

Por fin, y a petición de todos ustedes, el Ave María. Espero sus reviews con sugerencias para más oraciones (ya estoy trabajando en el Ángel de la Guarda). Espero que les agrade!!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AVE PETUNIA  
  
Dios te salve, Petunia,  
  
llena eres de envidia,  
  
el muggle está contigo  
  
Bendita seas por albergar a Potter  
  
y obeso el fruto de tu vientre, Dudley.  
  
Tía Petunia, madre del Gordo,  
  
ruega porque no nos 'Aparezcamos'  
  
ahora ni en la hora de la visita de tia Marge  
  
Accio 


	6. Dulce Snivelly

Dulce Snivelly,  
  
no te alejes,  
  
tu insulto de mí no apartes  
  
ven a mi caldero en clase  
  
y nunca de la Nimbus me dejes caer.  
  
Ya que nos protejes tanto  
  
como verdadero ex-Death Eater,  
  
pídele perdón a   
  
Sirius,  
  
Remus,  
  
y James Potter.  
  
Accio 


	7. Los 10 Mandamientos Potterianos

Disculpen la tardanza, pero se me había secado el seso. Agradezco a Los Hermanos Miyamoto por el abundante material que me enviaron, el cual será utilizado para que todos nos divirtamos mientras nos refundimos en el infierno...  
  
Los 10 mandamientos Potterianos  
  
  
  
1.- Amarás a Potter sobre todas las cosas.  
  
2.- No tomarás el nombre de Potter en vano.  
  
3.- Santificarás las salidas a Hogsmeade.  
  
4.- Honrarás a James y a Lili.  
  
5.- No usarás Avada Kedavra.  
  
6.- No usarás la maldición Imperius.  
  
7.- No usarás la Cruciatus.  
  
8.- No levantarás falsos rumores sobre el libro 6.  
  
9.- No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos tipo yaoi.  
  
10.- No codiciarás las varitas ajenas. 


	8. Dementor de la Guarda

Dementor de la guarda  
  
Dementor de Azkaban,  
  
que eres mi custodio,  
  
pues la Justicia Mágica me ha   
  
encomendado a ti, deprímeme,   
  
entristéceme, destrúyeme.  
  
Dementor de Guarda, amarga compañía, que me deprimes de noche y de día. No me beses nunca que me fregarías. Ni te acerques, ni me veas que te apesta la boca. Sirius en la vida, Sirius en la muerte, Sirius, yo, por siempre.  
  
Accio. 


	9. Los Mandamientos de la Iglesia Potterian...

Los 5 mandamientos de la Iglesia Potteriana  
  
  
  
1.- Leer fics enteros todos los fines de semana y fiestas paganas.  
  
2.- Actualizar fics a lo menos una vez al mes.  
  
3.- Escribir fics de Resurrección (de Sirius, de Voldemort o de Diggory).  
  
4.- Comprar libros cuando lo manda la Santa Madre Rowling  
  
5.- Ayudar al fandom dejando reviews. 


End file.
